Speak Now
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: Three years after The Host. Based on the wonderful Taylor Swift song. ONE-SHOT.


**ONE-SHOT!  
><strong>

_Wanda and Ian didn't turn out to be true love after all. Now, three years later Ian is getting married to a human girl- Mia Lighten. When Wanda, Melanie, Jamie and Jared are invited to the wedding, feelings resurface. _

_p.s. The souls and humans got along between those three years and everyone is out in the open.  
><em>

**Speak Now  
><strong>

_I am not the kinda girl_

_Who should be rudely barging_

_In on a white veiled occasion but you are not the kinda _

_Boy, who should be marrying _

_The wrong girl,_

What was she doing here? This wasn't right, being here to see the man she loved marry another girl, Wanderer or Wanda for short thought. Melanie and Jared had been invited not her. Why was she there?

"Wanda, come on or we'll miss it." Jamie pulled on her arm and led her up the church stairs. She reluctantly walked beside him with Jared and Mel behind. "I can't believe Ian's getting married. I never thought he would." Naïve Jamie went on as they made it into the chapel doors. Wanda felt the most awkward feeling she had ever felt in her life. "I always thought you two'd been together for like ever." Wanda stopped dead in the doorway and felt her chest ache. What was this hollow feeling?

"Jamie shut it." Mel came to the save. She looped her arm with one of Wanda's and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." Why had the drug her here? B_ecause Ian's suppose to be with me_, Wanda thought helplessly.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Wanda and Melanie passed a few familiar faces and some not even Pet could recognize. They all wore obscene colors and almost scared Wanda. _Her family._ Who was this girl taking Ian away from Wanda?

"You moronic girl!" That was answered easily. Wanda looked to her right at the bridal hall and let go of Melanie. The other girl tried to object but Wanda silenced her with a nod. She wandered down the hall to a half opened door; she peeked inside and saw a woman in a poofy dress. The sleeves, torso and the bottom half all puffed out making her look like a giant marsh mellow. _How odd_, Wanda thought and kept watching. The woman had dark brown hair and tan skin, the opposite of Wanderer. Why would Ian want to be with this woman? The woman's face was a bright pink however as she continued to yell at a younger girl in purple. "How could you forget the necklace? Damn you! Leave my sight. Now!" The girl ran from the woman and to the door where Wanda hid. The girl was in tears as she passed and turned to look at Wanda.

"Whoever you are, I am sorry you had to see that." The girl went down the hall and Wanda followed not wanting to see the wrath of the bride.

"Excuse me?" Wanda said lightly as she approached the girl. "But can you tell me the name of the horrid bride?" The girl half smiled.

"Mia Lighten; soon to be Mia O'Shea." Her face slightly changed. "Wait, you're that girl. The one Ian had a picture of….Wanda correct?" Wanda blinked and surprise and nodded. Ian had a picture of her?

_This is surely not_

_What you thought it would be_

_And I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said "speak now"_

"Ian use to talk about you." The girl went on. "I wish he hadn't chosen her. I am his cousin by the way, name is Makeyla O'Shea." Wanda accepted her hand and shook. "I think the weddings about to start. Shall we?" They walked back to where the isle was and sat in the back. Wanda could tell Makeyla was not fond or even close to Mia and immediately like the girl.

"I assume this isn't what Ian wanted?" Wanda gestured to all of extravagant and outrageous flowers and streamers. Makeyla nodded and let out an angry sigh. Soon, all too soon, Ian walked to the front of the alter and Wanda's heart skipped a beat. How could I have let him go, she thought and put her head in her hands. Her light hair fell over her face in excellent curls and hid her from Ian as he looked over the large crowd. He sighed and relaxed where he stood.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle _

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Soon the orchestra started to play the wedding march and it hurt Wanda's ears and heart. It was horrid like a death march and Wanda shifted uncomfortably as she saw the huge marsh mellow that was Mia Lighten walk down the aisle. She looked unsteady and still very angry. What was Ian getting himself into? As she stood with the rest of the crowd, Wanda's eyes wandered and soon met Ian's lovely blues. She felt everything around her stop as they continued to look at each other. Wanda could have sworn his eyes held love and sadness that they always had with her. Or was he just looking at Mia?_ I bet he wishes it was me, _she thought as she took her seat again. She felt something touch her shoulder to see Kyle on her right. He gave her a look and she almost felt like he truly cared.

"Mind if I sit Wanderer?" She shook her head and he sat next to her. Having Ian's identical twin right next to her made everything feel like it was shattering; not to mention the fact that when he spoke, he sounded just like Ian. "I really hate that Mia girl." Kyle muttered and she heard. So she wasn't the only one? Wait. She hated someone, she realized, yes with a great passion.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_When they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_When they said, "Speak now"_

Wanda couldn't contain herself and had to say or do something. Makeyla didn't like Mia, and neither did Kyle. "Y'know, you could stop all of this right now." Kyle said as he looked at her. She gave him a confused look. "When the preacher asks for objection, stand your butt up and object." Her eyes widened and she felt a twinge. Was Kyle right? Could she easily do that and then leave?

"I'd listen to him this once." Makeyla said as she left her sit and out the doors. No one looked at her; could she not stand to watch anymore of this lust as Wanda couldn't? Kyle was silent and Wanda felt her eyes brim with tears. _Please, please don't say the vows Ian please_, she thought as they started, _for me please. _She willed him to look at her with her eyes and when he did she only sat sorrow. Her time was coming as the preacher continued.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace…" Dead silence followed.

_I hear the preacher say _

_"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

"Well then let's-." Wanda stood cutting off the preacher. Her body reacted without her knowing and she felt every single pair of eyes on her. She could see the anger and hate over Mia's face but ignored it. Her body shook with the sobs she held back and her nerves.

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are NOT the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

All the horror from the bride side was in the air but Wanda for once stood her ground. "I-Ian." Her voice shook. "I am not the kinda girl, who should be interrupting, I know. I don't know if you truly loved or even liked me but three years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "But you aren't the kind of man that I or anyone would expect to see marry this…this….horrid woman in a marsh mellow mess."

"Why you little-." Mia started but silence when she saw Ian's face.

Wanda continued, "So if you truly love this monstrosity then go on and marry her and be with her forever. But know I loved you three years ago and have and will always love you every day after." She knew she must've looked like a mess with her tears. But walked pass Kyle and out to the entrance. She could hear whistles from Kyle and Jared. They must have known she'd do this.

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they, said, "Speak, now"_

She walked out into the crisp air and felt something wet on her bare shoulders. It had started to rain and she let it soak her as she stood there. Something, or someone, pulled her back by her wrist before she could do anything else. Her eyes met wonderful blues and she felt the tears flow more.

_And you Say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when_

_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_"Speak now"_

"Wanda." Ian sounded thrilled and brought her close to him. "Oh Wanderer." She stiffened as he held her and didn't know how to react. "Thank you." She pushed on his chest a little and he let go of her slightly.

"For what?" She asked as their faces were only inches apart.

He smiled, "For being here to prevent me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I'm glad you were here. I love you, Wanderer." He kissed her with the most passion she had ever felt in her human life. They were both glad she had said something when they said 'Speak Now'.

**Review?**


End file.
